dragon_storyfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Atlantis536/My own version of "Dragon Tales - The Time of Dragons"
This is my own version of the Dragon Tales event "The Time of Dragons" with a few words adjusted to match the future of humanity. Partially inspired by "Ancient Aliens". * The return of the Anunnaki was celebrated and cherished by all on Earth, but one Ancient Astronaut Theorist became concerned upon their arrival. With the reemergence of such ancient "gods" from a time lost, what would that mean for the future people and the Earth? The Ancient Astronaut Theorist worried that one day there would be a world without humans, one where their existence would be myth, and so it decided to find the answer on its own. * Ancient tales speak of a god or goddess capable of not only traveling the far distances of space, but time itself. These time-travelling aliens would know what the future of the people held. The fabled alien was out there somewhere, it must be!. The to-be astronaut heard tales of other people capable of leaving the planet's orbit, but such talented people were out of reach. To break clear of the planet's gravity well and enter space, the young astronaut trained alone for months, leaping off mountain tops and soaring through the air at sound-breaking speeds. * With a heart full of courage and sight set on the prize, the astronaut readied itself on the launchpad. A countdown was held over a series of loudspeakers. Three... "I have to break out of the atmosphere" ...two, "I must find someone who can locate these aliens" ...one, "The answers are out there!" With mighty jets of smoke, the astronaut soared higher and higher in the sky. The sun glared as all the other spectators cheered! * Space! Flying through the vacuum of space was nothing like the astronaut imagined it would be. Taking some time to enjoy the newfound freedom of space he circled around the moon and passed by a planet, waving while zooming away. While the flight was enjoyable, the astronaut knew there was a long trip ahead. Somewhere out there the answers were waiting, and so the astronaut flew away, deep, deep into the darkness. * What felt like eons passed. Stars drifted away and planets seemed to avoid the astronaut's path altogether. It was cold and lonely; the astronaut was lost. Slowly floating into the unknown it began to doubt its quest. What if there was nothing out here? What if humans would one day just be stories told to children? These dark thoughts permeated the dragon as everything turned black. Suddenly there was a flicker of bright light. A small circle of intense colors immediately opened up and out of it flew the front half of a never-before-seen dragon The foreign dragon's attention snapped to the Astro Dragon and said, "There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you little one." * The Portal Dragon explained that it was visited by the legendary Time Travel Dragon long ago and it told them that they would one day find the Astro Dragon and help it on a great quest. Having left a planet's orbit was one thing, but traveling through holes in space was another thing altogether! The Portal Dragon gave praise for being a quick learner as they jumped to the farthest reaches of space and alternate dimensions. The Portal Dragon's capability to jump between vast distances proved incredibly helpful as the two dragons searched the cosmos for the answers the Time Travel Dragon held. In their conversations the Portal Dragon explained that it was trying to develop a method that would allow dragons to easily travel far distances. Stationary portals placed on the Dragon Isles and elsewhere could make future quests, such as the Astro Dragon's search much easier. * The two dragons flew past colorful worlds and galaxies that awed the Astro Dragon. As the two dragons flew toward one of the brightest suns either had witnessed, all light was sucked into a small black sphere. The space around them seemed to shake as the sphere pulsed and released a torrential flood of color and light... * Out of the bright center emerged one of the most elegant dragons that it had ever seen. It was the fabled Time Travel Dragon! All of the Astro Dragon's questions raced through its head and it didn't know where to start. The Portal Dragon laughed and told the Astro Dragon to start with its question about the arrival of the Prime Dragons. * With a reassured voice the Time Travel Dragon explained to the brave Astro Dragon that the emergence of the ancient Prime Dragons wasn't a bad omen, but instead a symbol of a golden age for all dragons. As long as they took care of one another and the world around them, they would be welcome to stay forever. Expecting her to leave as soon as it came, the Astro Dragon was surprised to hear that the Time Travel Dragon would accompany the two back to the Isle and stay there to witness the new age of dragons. Category:Blog posts